The Bones in the Wedding
by tawny
Summary: When Bones is asked to be the maid of honor for Hannah, how will she cope? Will Booth be able to pledge his undying love to Hannah, with Bones standing right behind her? B/B
1. Tequila sunset

**This is a short story (five to six chapters) while I wait for the new episodes to come. It starts sad, but it will be a happy ending, I promise! It is set right after Doctor in the Photo.**

Brennan awoke Saturday to her head pounding. It took her a few minutes to realize the pounding was coming from her door, not her head. Flinging her covers off the bed, she knocked over her glass that still had the remnants of the tequila from the night before.

"I'm coming! Stop the knocking please!" she shouted, as she tossed clothes from her chair searching for her housecoat. She slipped it on and stumbled as quickly as she could to the door. Flinging it open, she was surprised to find a very excited Hannah on her doorstep. "Temperance!" She shouted, rushing in and wrapping her in a hug.

Although she had respect for Hannah and actually liked her, she was the last person Brennan wanted to see at this moment. She couldn't blame Hannah for her and Booth not being together, but she still did not feel like coming face to face with the other woman.

"Hannah! What are you doing here?" At first, Brennan thought maybe Hannah had found out about her and Booth, but Hannah looked way too overjoyed.

"I couldn't wait to see you and ask you something very important! Can I come in?" Hannah asked, pushing past Brennan and taking a seat in the living room. "Booth made me promise to let him tell you, but I just couldn't wait."

Brennan shut the door behind her, and walked into the living room. Her stomach was doing flip flops. She knew she was drinking too much the night before, but she had trouble sleeping after her talk with Booth. Although she was feeling pretty good at having it out in the open, she still was panic stricken that she had missed her chance. The next few words from Hannah made Brennan's stomach go straight to her throat.

"Temperance, will you be my maid of honor?"

Brennan retched, and made a beeline down the hall to the bathroom, slamming the door shut and throwing up in the toilet.

Hannah knocked a few seconds later. "Are you ok? Are you sick?" Sounds of gagging could be heard through the door. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know you didn't feel well! Anyway, promise me you will!"

"Will what?" Brennan called from the bathroom.

"Be my maid of honor, please?"

"Ok, just leave please Hannah!"

"OH, don't be afraid about getting me sick! Can I get you anything?"

"NO!" Brennan felt her world crumbling around her, and felt the tequila still working its mad magic in her stomach. "Just see yourself out if you don't mind!"

Brennan heard her steps retreating and the door shutting behind her. After several more minutes in the bathroom, she was able to stand up and walk to the kitchen for some water. Hannah had left a note on the table:

_I am so happy and am so glad that you're going to be a part of Seeley and my big day! You mean so much to him, and you mean so much to me! Please call me later! We want to get married in a month, and have a lot of plans to discuss! Love,_

_Hannah_

_

* * *

_

"Bones, this is Booth. Please please pick up! This was not how I wanted you to find out. Please, Bones, Call me."

Brennan finally turned off her cell phone and unplugged her landline, after too many missed calls and messages from Booth. She had to take a few days, cry and drink her emotions out until she could be objective and scientific again. By Sunday evening, she was starting to feel a little more like her normal, emotion hidden self.

Monday morning, she was surprised to hear a knock on door before she had even showered. She opened the door to find Booth. "Bones, I wanted to talk to you before work."

Bones smiled, opened the door to let him in. "Sure, but if it is about you and Hannah, I am fine."

Booth stepped in and turned to look at her. "Hannah wasn't suppose to say anything right away. I wanted to tell you myself. And I never thought she would ask you to be her maid of honor."

"We're friends Booth, why wouldn't she?"

Booth stared back for several seconds. "Bones, its ok to be upset. You really should be upset…"

She turned to face him, her smiling fading, knowing her hair was a mess and her housecoat and clothes were disheveled. "Booth, I want you to be happy. And if she makes you happy, then you should be with her."

Booth was left speechless. "So, what you said the other night about regrets, did you mean that?"

"Did I make a mistake not giving us a chance? Yes. But I can't change that now. I am your partner, nothing more. And that's how it will be." She said with a straight face, looking directly into his eyes.

He knew he had broken her, that she was retreating back into her mind. But she had done the same to him less than a year before. Booth was interrupted from their conversation by his phone ringing. "Hey, Hannah. Yes, Bones is with me. I don't know if this is a good time…"

Bones took the phone from him, "Yes, Hannah. Sure, I would love to meet later to discuss the wedding. Great! See you at seven." She handed him his phone back. "I have to get ready for work."

Booth stared at her in amazement. Sure, she had often been cold, distant, sometimes she even seemed unfeeling, but he knew she was actually a very warm person, and that her wall was just for her own protection. But this was a new level of calm he had never witnessed before. He left, and Brennan retreated to the shower, tears mixing with the water.

**I have most written except the last few chapters, so I will update again soon! Please keep reading! **


	2. Drinks and Dresses

**Disclaimer: I forgot to put this on the first chapter, but I think its pretty obvious. I don't own Bones.**

**Another update for you. Hope you enjoy! **

Brennan sat at the bar with Angela and Cam. They were on either side of her, staring at her as she sipped her beer. "Honey, I think I speak for both of us when I say, WTF?"

"I don't know what that means."

"What Angela means," Cam started, "is why are you putting yourself through this?"

"I am an objective scientist. I can adapt, and if part of adapting involves wearing an ugly poofy dress and standing beside Hannah while Booth admits his undying love for her, then so be it. Besides, you two will be standing there, too. Why is it such a stretch that I'm doing this? I was a bridesmaid at your wedding, Angela."

"That's true, hon. But Cam and I aren't in love with the groom. And I don't think you were in love with Hodgins at our wedding."

"We're just saying that you don't have to do this…" Cam started.

Cam was interrupted by Hannah's voice as she burst through the door. "Thank you all for coming!" She hugged Tempe and continued to hug Cam and Angela in turn. "I am so glad you all can be my bridesmaids."

"We appreciate the offer, Hannah. But you don't know us that well. I mean, don't you have someone else you want to stand up with you?" Angela asked, half smiling.

"Well, no one could make it in such short notice."

"Yes, about that, why did you and Booth decide to get married SO quickly?" Cam asked, looking toward Brennan for a reaction.

"Well, Seeley came home Friday night, seemed rather upset, probably about never really getting a definite answer on the case with the doctor. He can get really involved, as you know. Anyway, he said something Bones said to him on the way back made him realize he wanted to make it permanent. He proposed, and since I'm going out of the country again in a little over a month for a story, it was better sooner than later! Bones, what did you say to him that night? Whatever it was, you sure worked some magic on Seeley!"

Cam and Angela both stared at Brennan. Hannah had already started to talk about something else, when Angela ordered shots for everyone, and a diet coke for herself.

"So, Saturday I booked an appointment at the bridal store. I hope that works for everyone," Hannah stated.

"Perfect…" "Great…" "Sure…" the three answered in unison, taking their shots in turn. (Angela, having a shot of her diet coke). It was going to be a long month.

* * *

Booth arrived later to pick up Hannah. Cam, Angela, and Bones were all laughing loudly at a table, exchanging Booth stories. Hannah seemed generally interested, but had few humorous stories to tell herself, but enjoyed the recanting of the others. Bones was telling about when the two of them dressed up as circus performers when Booth walked in the door. "There's Boris now!" Brennan called to him when he walked in.

He met her gaze, and realized how much he had missed that glow in her eyes when she looked at him. He approached their table. "I should really be flattered at all these pretty ladies talking about me, but instead I find it terrifying," he stated, smiling down at their table. Hannah and Bones smiled back, but Cam and Angela cleared their throats and sat back, staring down at the table, which did not go unnoticed by Booth. "Anyway, time to get home, Hannah."

When they were at the front paying, Angela leaned over the table and asked Brennan about what had happened Friday night. Brennan stated in her matter of fact way, "I told Booth I made a mistake accepting his previous declaration and giving us a chance."

"Wait…. WHAT?" Both Cam and Angela shouted in amazement.

"Can I get a ride back to my apartment?" Bones called over toward Booth and Hannah.

"Of course!" Hannah shouted back.

"Sure, Bones," Booth mumbled, nodding to Cam and Angela as he exited with the two leading ladies in his life.

* * *

Things got sort of back to normal for the rest of the week, with Bones and Booth solving a case involving bones found in the basement of a courthouse. A disgruntled lawyer had dug up a corpse and disposed of it at the courthouse to scare a judge.

Once Saturday had come around, things were no longer normal. The bridesmaids had met the bride and groom at a discount wedding store in Washington. Because the wedding was in a few weeks, they had to find something that didn't need much altering. Hannah picked out several dresses for the bridesmaids to try on. "Temperance, this one would look great on you!" She said, handing a strapless, rather short and tight baby blue dress to her.

"It's a little small for a bridesmaids dress, don't you think?" Angela stated, glad she got handed the babydoll style due to her growing belly.

"It'll look great!" Hannah stated. "Booth, you have to be honest and tell us what you think, since you're the man in the room!"

Booth took a seat and looked slightly terrified.

Brennan sighed and took the dress to the dressing room. Putting it on, she stared at herself in the mirror and shouted, "I'm not coming out."

"It can't be worse than mine!" Cam whispered to her through the door. "I'm wearing a bedsheet!" she said, tugging on her toga inspired dress.

Hannah was elsewhere, trying on her first wedding dress. All the ladies emerged at about the same time. "What do you think?" Hannah asked Booth, showing off an extremely huge princess style dress with a sequined bodice.

However, Booth wasn't looking at Hannah, his eyes were on his partner. Bones was standing in her too tight, too short blue dress, her long legs and ample chest sticking out in all the right but oh so wrong ways.

"I can't wear this." She finally stated, as she noticed everyone's eyes, but especially Booth's, on her instead of the bride.

"It is a little….little," Cam stated, shifting her gaze to Booth's opened jaw. Noticing her glare at him, he snapped his mouth shut and directed his attention to the floor.

"Oh, Tempe, it's perfect!" Hannah exclaimed. "You look amazing! Doesn't she look amazing, Seeley!"

"Um, yes, she looks…." he started, staring back and forth between all the ladies present, needing to chose his words carefully. Finally, he sighed and looked at Bones. "You look beautiful, Bones,"

Bones looked herself over in the mirror and frowned until she looked at Cam and started laughing.

Cam started laughing as well. "Toga party anyone?" She laughed. "Hannah, maybe I can wear the same dress Dr. Brennan has."

Angela agreed, "Cam does look good in short tight dresses."

"Of course! So, you all have been ignoring me! What do you think?" Hannah did a twirl.

Bones stole a look at Booth and saw him grimace. "It's…big!" he said.

"It's perfect! I knew if I ever got married, I'd want to look like a princess. I'm not the princess type, but on your wedding day, its appropriate!"

"Hannah," Bones stated, deciding to help out her best friend. "Maybe you shouldn't decide until you try a few more on,"

"You're right, Temperance. Want to help me pick something out?"

Two hours later, all the girls had picked out their dresses and left them at the store for a few minor alterations, and Booth had picked out his tux. Hannah had decided on a simpler princess style that wasn't quite as voluminous. Bones could read Booth's gratefulness in his eyes, and knew she had done her job for the day.

Cam stopped Booth right outside the store. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Is Hannah what I want?" Booth reiterated.

"Yes. No. I mean, do you want to spend forever with Hannah, or are you settling?" Cam could see the anger flare up. "I don't mean to sound…look, Seeley, I just want you to be happy. And I want to be sure you're heart is in the right place."

"Cam, I know you're just looking out for me. But please, know that I know what I am doing."

The rest of the company was exiting the store, and he turned to greet Hannah and take her hand.

* * *

**I know, rather depressing now. But it won't stay that way! Please read and review**


	3. Dialog with Dr Sweets

**Shorter chapter for you, this one is a little different because its mainly dialog with some Dr. Sweets interaction. Hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own of course.**

**

* * *

**

"Dr. Sweets, please, I told you I am fine!" Brennan explained when she showed up early for their weekly meeting. Dr. Sweets immediately asked her about her feelings on the upcoming wedding.

"Have you told him how much you care about him?" he said, trying to break through.

"Yes. I did. But he's made his choice."

"Wait, you TOLD him that you loved him?" his mouth opened in surprise at her honest admittance.

"I told him I had regrets. He's made his choice and we need to drop it," as she heard footsteps approaching, she added, "Now."

Booth walked in the door to see Sweets with his mouth wide open and staring at Bones. "Everything…OK?"

"Booth…. I think we need to discuss how the wedding is affecting your partnership with Dr. Brennan," Dr. Sweets stated, staring back and forth between the two.

"Bones is doing a great job as maid of honor, I am actually quite impressed with her involvement," he stated, taking a seat.

"As am I," stated Dr. Sweets, staring at Dr. Brennan. With a sigh, he admitted defeat, and knew that he wouldn't be able to make any more breakthroughs, and preceded with the session as usual.

"Dr. Brennan," he called as they were both leaving. "If you ever need to talk, ya know, let me know."

She turned a sympathetic smile at him, "Thank you, Dr. Sweets."

Leaving the office, Brennan walked quickly past Booth to the elevator. "Bones! Where you going?"

"Oh, I have to plan the bachelorette shower, and I still need to help with the table decorations and all that. I just need to get going." She called behind her, walking ahead of him.

"Bones, please, I want to talk to you," he said, catching up to her at the elevator.

When she looked up at him, he saw why she was in such a hurry. Her eyes were tearing up, and she was barely holding it together.

"Bones, what's wrong?"

"I…I can't tell you. Because there's nothing you can do about it."

"I can try….tell me, Bones," he said, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Is it about Hannah and the wedding?"

"Booth, I am trying to move on like you did. But it is very hard."

"I know how it looks, Bones."

"You mean it looks like I told you I regretted not giving you a chance, and you run home and ask Hannah to marry you?" she stated, with an inflection of anger in her voice.

Booth rubbed the back of his neck. "It does look like that, doesn't it?"

"Look, if this is what you want, I'm glad whatever I said to you that night helped you realize it," She stepped into the elevator, and like many times before, Booth watched the doors shut in front of her, and she was gone.

* * *

Booth tried calling over the weekend, but Bones never answered his calls. The following Monday, Booth knocked on Sweets door. "Sweets, can I come in?"

Sweets nodded and offered him a seat. "It's about Dr. Brennan, isn't it?" he said, half smiling.

"Yes, Sweets. I'm worried about Bones."

Sweets nodded. "Booth, are you sure marrying Hannah is what you want?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that? Of course it is! I mean, she's beautiful, she's exciting, she's…"

"She's not Dr. Brennan," Sweets stated.

Booth was taken aback. He cleared his throat and preceded, "I didn't come here to discuss me marrying Hannah. I came here to discuss Bones."

"Right. She admitted her feelings for you?"

"She told you?"

"Do you know how hard that is for her to do? She has emotionally matured."

"Yes, but I shot her down, did she tell you that? I was harsh, I told her Hannah wasn't some consolation prize and basically that I didn't want to be with her. What if she closes up again?"

"She may learn to love someone else," Sweets said, although not really believing it. "You did." Again, not really believing it.

"She didn't say she loved me, Sweets. I don't think its love so much as her searching for something more."

"Booth, she wouldn't have said anything to you if it wasn't love. The way she operates…she never states a premise if she doesn't fully understand the position. She would never state her feelings for you if they weren't strong enough to be considered love in her mind."

Booth's cell rang. He answered, and then looked at Sweets. "Got a case. See you at the bachelor's party this weekend?

"Yeah. I'll be there," Dr. Sweets said, collapsing back in his chair and shaking his head.


	4. Act IV: The Rehearsal

**I have to tell you I had planned this case about a bride to accompany this story, but when I tried writing it, it just didn't turn out well, so I decided just to do a character/drama plot instead. Anyway, Hope you enjoy! Just a few more chapters left!**

**

* * *

**

"Hey, are you listening?" Hannah chirped, waving her hand in front of Booth's face.

"I'm sorry, I'm just thinking."

"Well, I was saying that it kinda sucks that we'll have to delay our honeymoon until after my trip."

"Yeah, it does," Booth said, obviously thinking about something else. "Hey, I was just wondering what you thought about kids, ya know? I would love for Parker to have a little sister or brother. We never really talked about it."

Hannah laughed. "Booth, you know I'm not good with kids. Besides, I'll be traveling a lot, and you're always fighting crime. We're like superheroes, we don't have time for children!" She got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen to get a soda.

"I have time for Parker," Booth called after her.

"Well, yeah, which is more reason not to have more. So you have more time with Parker." She said, walking back into the living room, "Hey, we should spend the night before the wedding apart, ya know to make it seem special. Plus, my aunt is a real traditionalist and it won't look good for us to be sharing an apartment."

"Oh, ok, sure. You can probably stay with one of the girls, or I'll get you a hotel."

Hannah shrugged and batted her eyelashes at him. "Well, I was hoping you could stay with friends? I really wanted to show Aunt Bernice the apartment, but I kinda want it to look like you're moving in with me if you know what I mean?"

Booth attempted a smile, "Oh, sure. No problem"

"Great! Thanks Sweetie!" Hannah said, kissing him on the cheek.

Booth cracked a small smile for show before turning on the tv.

* * *

"You're sure you are doing ok?" Cam asked Brennan as they both walked toward the front of the church for the rehearsal.

"Yes, please, I wish everyone would stop asking me that."

Cam, Angela, and Brennan took their places on one side, Jared, Hodgins, and Dr. Sweets on the other. The pastor walked them through the ceremony. Booth kept trying to meet Bones' eyes during the rehearsal to see if she was reacting in any way. She just stared straight ahead, worlds away. When the pastor got to the vow portion, Hannah started to breath heavy. "You okay?" Booth asked her. She nodded, looked around at everyone, and then rushed out of the sanctuary to the bathroom.

"Should we?" Angela asked, pointing in Hannah's direction of departure.

"I guess so…" said Cam.

Bones looked around, and took one look at Booth's confused expression, and all three bridesmaids followed Hannah to the bride's room.

Once there, they found Hannah splashing her face with water, her makeup running down her face.

"Hannah, what's wrong?" Asked Brennan, handing her some paper towels.

"I have this feeling… ya know? Like I'm making a big mistake," she said, between sobs.

"A big mistake?" Cam asked.

"Marrying Booth," she said, pressing the towel to her eyes.

Brennan took Hannah by the shoulders and sat her down on the couch. "Hannah, listen, Booth is the kindest, sweetest, greatest man I have ever met. And he's also attractive. That's very hard to find."

Hannah used the towel to wipe her eyes. "I know, he is. Temperance, why didn't you and Booth ever start anything? I mean, I should be thankful you didn't, but you two have this chemistry, ya know? I've secretly been jealous of you this whole time!" Hannah said, laughing but still crying.

Brennan stood and walked back to the sink. "I'm the one who should be jealous, Hannah. You're marrying a great man,"

"Then why do I feel so nervous?"

"It's just cold knees, that's all."

Hannah looked confused, Angela corrected. "She means cold feet."

Hannah smiled and nodded. "Ok, you're right. Of course, I just have cold feet. I mean, I'm a self-sufficient strong woman with a great career. I'm just nervous about giving all that up I guess. Well, let's get this show on the road so we can get to the party!" She did a quick glance in the mirror before exiting the bathroom.

Cam and Angela stood staring at Bones. Tears started rushing down her face and she collapsed in the floor. "Oh, hon, I know you love him. Why haven't you told him?" Angela said, rushing to wrap her arms around her friend.

"I tried, Angela! I tried. But he's chosen who he wants. I'm just too late."

Cam handed her a Kleenex and kneeled down in front of her. "I have known Booth for a long time. He is stubborn, and has what seems to be pride, but its really how he hides his fear. I've seen the way he looks at you, before Hannah and after. And you know what? It's the same look. His feelings for you haven't changed. Tell him again, before its too late."

A knock was heard on the door. Cam got up and cracked it, to see Booth's face peeking in.

"Hannah came that way, Booth."

"I know, I was just checking on the rest of you," he stated, sheepishly. When he caught sight of Bones crying on the floor, he pushed in and came kneeling before her, hands on her shoulders. "Bones, are you ok? Hey," he put his hand under her chin and lifted it up. She tried to avoid meeting his kind dark eyes, but was unable to. Even when he was the one causing her the pain, she could still find solace in those eyes.

"Booth, I'm okay, really."

"You are not okay. Please, what's wrong?"

"I think you know, Seeley," Cam said.

Booth turned his attention to Cam, eyes wide with question.

"I'm fine, Booth. Anyway, its time to get to the party," Bones said, standing and pushing past him and out of the church.

* * *

**Ok, this is the last really depressing chapter. I think…. anyway, thanks for the reviews and thanks for reading!**


	5. After the party

**I am so ready for Thursday! Anyway, here's another update for you, with a little more heat added in! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones!**

**

* * *

**

The bachelorette's party probably was a little wilder than the bachelor's party, with all the girls having a little too much to drink. They all sang karaoke songs, and Hannah fell off the stage. The other women helped her up, and Brennan decided it was time to go. Brennan caught a taxi and let Hannah in. "Come with me, Tempe, don't leave me alone!"

Brennan sighed and dropped in beside Hannah. At Booth's apartment, Hannah leaned close to Brennan and smiled. Then she puckered her lips and moved in closer.

Brennan pulled back. "Hannah, why are you trying to kiss me?" Brennan asked her, as she caught the eye of the taxi driver sneaking a peek in his rearview mirror.

"I don't know!" giggled a very wasted Hannah. "I just feel like kissing someone!"

"Alright, you need to get to bed. You are getting married in the morning," Brennan exited the cab and came around to Hannah's side.

"Do I have to?" she whined, taking Brennan's hand and stumbling out of the car.

"Just a second, sir," Brennan called to the cab driver.

She walked Hannah to the elevator and up to Booth's apartment, and the returned to the taxi for a ride to her apartment.

It was late before Bones got back to her apartment, and she was surprised to find her door unlocked. She snuck quietly through and grabbed a 17th century sword replica from her counter. She held it above her head as she snuck through the apartment, but lowered it when she found Booth asleep on her couch.

"Booth!" she shouted, in surprise, relief, and slight anger. "What are you doing here?"

Booth jumped awake and upon seeing Bones with the sword, smiled up at her and stretched. "Hey, Bones. How was the party?"

"It was…fine. What are you doing here?"

"Hannah wanted my apartment, I mean our apartment, to herself tonight. I have to bunk somewhere."

"It probably wouldn't be appropriate for you to stay here, Booth."

"That's what I thought too. But there isn't anywhere else I'd rather be," Booth sat up, rubbing his eyes before looking up at her.

"Booth, you're drunk. You don't know what you're saying," she told him, turning to put the sword back on its display.

"Not nearly drunk enough. I need to talk to you, and I need more liquid courage before I do." He stood up and walked to the kitchen, getting out Bone's stash of liquor.

Bones sat on the couch and Booth brought her a drink. Sitting beside her, he handed it to her. Clinking it with his, they both took a sip.

"Booth, I need to talk to you, too. I don't know if I can make the wedding tomorrow. I just don't know if I can watch you get married,"

Booth looked at her, surprised. "Really?"

"I know Hannah will be disappointed. But I just don't know if I have it in me," she sipped from her drink and leaned back into the couch. "Its been a hard month, Booth."

"May I ask why?" Booth asked, putting his drink down and leaning toward her.

"You know why, Booth," she said, meeting his eyes, but quickly looking away has tears again began to form.

"You've seemed fine with everything, but you're really not, are you?" He gently took her hand in both of his. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Bones jerked her hand back. "Booth! I did!"

"I meant before. Before Hannah ever happened. I told you first, and you shot me down!"

"I know, Booth, and I regret that so much. Look, you know me, you know how I am! You know my heart isn't as open and willing as yours. I take time, and I'm sorry I broke your heart, but I broke my own when I rejected you!" she shouted back at him, her eyes spilling over with tears.

"Bones…" Booth moved in to wrap his arms around her. She stood up.

"And then I find that my heart is ready. Our hiatus apart made me realize how much I wanted to be with you. And I realized my mistake. But when I told you, when I told you my mistake, that I wanted to be with you, you proposed to Hannah right after! Why?"

There was a long pause, and Booth met her gaze. "Honestly? Because I was afraid I'd never get over you if I didn't do something about it."

"Booth, you are marrying Hannah. I would say you are over me."

Booth looked into her eyes wet with tears, "I'll never be over you, Bones. I made a last ditch effort to prove that I had moved on. But I haven't because I love you,"

Bones collapsed on the couch next to him. He cupped her face in his hands and looked desperately into her eyes. "Please don't run from me again. Don't push me away. Don't try to save us from this. This is what is real," and for the fourth time in his life, he pressed his lips against his partners. Only this time, she didn't pull away.

Bones had wanted him more than she had wanted any man before, in a different way than she had ever wanted any man before. Her mouth opened to his, as she pushed him back on the couch and straddled him in her dress. His lips moved down her neck and his strong arms wrapped tightly around her body, one hand landing on her exposed thigh. She moaned softly, treading her hands over his chest and shoulders, feeling something deep within her roused awake. And then as suddenly as they began, she knew they had to stop.

"What are we doing, Booth?" she asked, pushing his lips away from her and forcing him to meet her eyes.

"Bones, I….I can't marry Hannah."

Bones was experiencing conflicting emotions, mainly a strange happiness, and guilt. "I can't be the reason, Booth. I can't be the reason that you walk away from the woman you've promised to marry."

Booth sighed and looked her in the eyes. "I don't want to put you in that situation. Look, no matter what the reason is, I can't marry Hannah. We're not right for each other."

"Evolution would say that you two are genetically right for each other," Bones stated, retreating to her scientific comfort zone.

"Screw evolution. Bones, we'd make a better genetic couple, don't you think?" He said, in the joking manner that had been absent as of late between the two of them.

Bones smiled briefly, before getting serious. "Booth, you'll wake up tomorrow and realize you want to marry Hannah. And I want you to do what is in your heart," she moved her hand and placed it over his chest. She kissed him lightly on the forehead and got off his lap. Straightening her dress, she turned to face him. "I will see you in the morning. And I will be at your wedding, if you chose to be there yourself."


	6. Here's the church, Here's the steeple

**I had to continue this story and not leave everyone depressed, since we're not getting any happy conclusions on the actual show! Hope you enjoy:**

When Brennan's alarm rang the following morning, she pushed snooze a half dozen times. When she finally did shake her self awake, she crept out of her room into the living room, but Booth was no where to be seen. She expected as much.

Sighing, she sat down on the couch and hugged the pillow he was using, smelling a slight "Boothy" scent. Looking at the time, she knew she had to get ready. The wedding was in the early afternoon, and it was already late morning.

After showering, she curled her hair and swept it up in an updo. Putting on the too small bridesmaid gown and her matching black heels, she stared at herself in the mirror. She didn't particularly like dressing like a Kardashian, but she did look good, she had to admit.

She paired her outfit with her mother's earrings. She figured she would need the extra comfort today.

Driving to the church, she parked behind the building and walked up to the back entrance where she was told to enter. Walking inside, she noticed the place was eerily quiet. She made her way down the hallway to the bride's room, but it was empty. Finally, she pushed open the sanctuary doors and found Booth, all alone, standing and facing the front of the church.

Brennan walked up beside him. He glanced over at her and then back toward the front. "Well," he finally started, after what seemed like eons, "It's over."

"I am assuming since no one is here that you are referring to the wedding."

"Yes. And to me and Hannah."

Brennan breathed deeply, feeling, what? Relieved? Guilty? "Booth, I'm sorry. I…I feel like I'm responsible." Booth started laughing. Bones turned to look at him quizzically. "What's so funny?"

"I got up early and went to my apartment to tell Hannah that we couldn't go through with the wedding…and I found this," he reached in his pocket and took out a letter.

Handing it to Brennan, she read it and handed it back. "I'm so sorry, Booth."

He took her hand in his. "Don't be! I'm just glad that I'm not the only one who had doubts. Apparently she felt the same. That just shows how wrong we were for each other. Both of us knew we didn't belong together, but neither of us could tell the other felt that way. She'll be happier going…well, wherever she's going."

"So the wedding…you had to call everyone yourself?"

Booth nodded but then smiled.

"You seem to be ok with everything."

Booth turned toward her and wrapped her in a hug. "Thank you, Bones. For stopping us last night. We needed to stop then, but I hope soon we won't need to."

"You mean you hope to have sex with me?"

Booth laughed, "Yes, but more than that Bones. Look, I have this honeymoon planned in two months. I had to book it to give Hannah enough time to get back from wherever she was going for work. I've decided I'm going to go. I think I need a break."

Bones nodded. "Yes, I understand."

"I want you to come with me."

Bones looked up at him. His dark eyes were intently starring at hers, reminding her of the night he told her he wanted them to make it work. But this time she wouldn't say no. "You don't think its too soon?" she asked.

"I think its been six very long years. And I think we need to talk a lot between now and then."

Bones nodded in agreement. "Sure, sounds good."

Booth smiled. "It's a deal?"

Bones smiled and held out her hand. "It's a deal."

Booth took her hand and pulled her toward him, wrapping her in a heated kiss. The kiss deepened until they heard footsteps at the front of the cathedral, and a priest coughed loudly. They broke apart, smiling, and walked hand in hand out of the church.

"That is some dress, Bones," he said, looking her up and down. She punched his arm playfully.

**Two chapters left! Updates this week!**


	7. This time its love

**Hope you enjoyed the last chapter! Here's another update for you!**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Bones!**

"So Booth proposed to Hannah because he was in love with you. When it came time for the wedding, he makes out with you, goes to break it off with Hannah, and finds out she has already pulled a runaway bride move?" Angela recapped later that week at the Founding Fathers. "Wow, that's strangely romantic!"

Cam shook her head. "The Booth boys always like to do things the difficult way! I'm just glad you two have finally realized how much you mean to each other."

Brennan nodded. "We have had a great time going places together that aren't work related. And I've thoroughly enjoyed foreplay with Booth. I find I am very excited about having sex with him."

"Whoa, Dr. B!" Hodgins said, getting an elbow in the ribs by Angela.

Dr. Sweets and Daisy chose that moment to walk up to the table. His eyes got wide, and he nervously coughed. "Hi…uh, so, how is everyone?"

"Oh, Dr. Brennan, if you need any tips, you know, sexual tips, please don't hesitate to ask! I mean, I'm sure you don't really need them, but I have been told it has been awhile for you. Like, a long long while. So if you…"

"Thank you, Ms. Wick, but I think that is something Booth and I have been working toward for a long time."

"Wow, so you admit that the sexual act can be more than just a release of tension?" Angela stated, smiling at her friend.

"I have realized that sex can be an intimate physical experience that allows two people to show how much they care for each other. Booth has taught me that. Or rather, Booth has taught me that, but I haven't been shown that yet. Oh, here's Booth now," she said, seeing him walk through the door. "Perhaps I should change the subject. Booth gets embarrassed easily."

Booth joined the group, and everything seemed back to normal, except that Booth freely put his arm around Bones' shoulders and pulled her in for a kiss.

"I'm thinking he's not that embarrassed, sweetie," Angela said with a smile.

"Ah, you two are so cute!" Daisy exclaimed.

"Not sure if cute is the right word, Ms. Wick. But the words 'about' and 'time' come to my mind," Cam stated, ordering another round for the table.

Bones and Booth unlocked lips and Angela could have sworn she saw a slight blush on her best friend's face.

After everyone left, Booth and Bones were left standing outside the Founding Fathers.

"I had a good evening," Bones said, standing beside Booth.

He glanced sideways at her and smiled. "Yeah, it was nice."

Even though Booth had been stealing kisses from her and holding her close whenever he was around her, they had avoided being completely alone together in private and Booth was careful to maintain a distance, knowing that as soon as they got behind closed doors, all bets, and clothes, were off.

Booth started to speak, but Bones spoke first. "Would you like to come back to my place?" she looked into his eyes, and he saw how hopeful and willing hers looked. He couldn't say no.

"Bones, I want to. And I will. But do you know what it may mean? I just want to be sure you know the consequences, and that you won't run."

"Booth, you act like we're going to just jump into bed together and start…."

"Bones!" Booth shouted, hushing her while people passed by.

Back at Brennan's apartment, the two friends/partners/lovers got a drink and had a seat across from each other at the table. Brennan leaned in close to him, the two laughing and sharing stories and reminiscing about old cases.

"Would you like to makeout on the couch?" Brennan asked him. Booth about spit out his drink but managed to swallow and respond, "Yeah….sure!"

Bones led him to the couch and pulled him on top of her, lips pressed together and bodies melting into one another. "Do you think we're moving too fast?" Brennan asked him after several minutes, as he laid kisses on her collarbone.

"What?" he asked as he continued kissing.

"I just don't want you to feel guilty, or like you're taking advantage of me."

Booth stopped his kissing. "Do you feel that way?"

"No! No, of course not. I just know how you are, Booth. I know you care for me, but I also know you'll feel guilty if you think you didn't show it properly."

Booth smiled down at her, thankful that she knew him so well, but also kicking his inward conscience because he knew she was right. It had only been a week since he broke his wedding off. It would be best to wait a little longer, for his own consciences sake. He knew Bones would have no problem jumping into a physical relationship with him, and he knew on some level he wouldn't either. But he knew she was right, as usual, about how he felt.

"You're right, Bones. Let's wait until we can get away together. I want to be sure you know that I want only you, and that we are committed to each other."

"Booth, I love you. I'm ready whenever you are."

He looked down at her, laying beneath him, a deep look of longing in her eyes. It would be hard to turn her down. "I love you, too," he said, lifting his body off of hers. "And I want to show that to you. But for now, I'm going to go home and take a cold shower."

She laughed and sat up on the couch next to him. "I find myself wanting to spend every part of the day with you, Booth. I feel things I didn't know I could feel because of you. I look forward to our time together."

Booth leaned in and kissed her lips before standing and getting his jacket. "I'll pick you up in the morning for breakfast?" he asked.

She nodded. "Of course."

* * *

**Don't worry, their time will come!**


	8. Partners

**Final chapter of the story! Hope you enjoy. Its been fun to write! Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own!**

**

* * *

**

The night before Booth was supposed to pick her up for their "honeymoon", Angela was over to help her pack. "Ok, you have to dress to impress."

"I am not sure how much dressing I will need to be doing, Angela. At least, if I had things my way."

"Brennan, have you really not done anymore than makeout with Booth? I don't know how you can stand it!"

"We've talked a lot in the last few months."

"And…"

"And… I want to move our relationship forward. I think I'm ready, and I know Booth is ready. Its just scary because the idea of true love just seems so new to me. But I think its really what I've always wanted."

Angela smiled and hugged her, "Oh, hon, I wanted you to find love so much! And I always knew it would be with Booth. I think everyone did," Angela said, digging through Brennan's "specialty" drawer. "This is what I'm talking about!" She said, pulling out a sheer babydoll style lingerie set. "Ah, this still has the tags on it!"

Brennan smiled. "That is a recent purchase, yes."

"Nice… wow, you are going to knock Booth's gaudy socks off!"

"Angela, Booth has had sex before, with attractive women. I don't see why I will knock his socks off as you say, more than any other woman."

"You have got to be kidding, right?" Angela asked, staring blankly at her. "Booth has been in love with everything about you! I've seen the way he looks at you, follows your movement with his eyes. And the way you look at him. There's no way you two won't have chemistry in the bedroom!"

Brennan had to agree, Angela had a point. They had chemistry, and she was going to prove it!

* * *

Brennan opened the door almost the second Booth knocked on it. Her bags were all packed and by the door, and she had taken extra time that morning getting ready. Her bangs were sideswept and she lightly curled her hair, giving it a little volume. She put on a low plunging but classy dark violet dress. Booth was wearing a tshirt and jeans, and noticed her appearance as soon as he entered. "Wow, Bones, you look good!" She wrapped him in a hug before pushing her lips to his. They kissed for several minutes, before Booth said through his puckered lips, "Bones, we'll miss our flight…"

At the cabin, in the middle of nowhere, they unloaded their bags at the door stop. They spent the evening at the cabin cooking dinner together, and drinking some wine. "Booth, I am ready to take it further if you are," Bones said, sipping her wine across from him.

"I suppose that is why we are here after all," Booth said, with a sly smile and a wiggling of eyebrows.

"I mean more than sexually," she said leaning closer to him and smiling.

Booth leaned in close to her and smiled, "Do you believe in soulmates?"

Bones laughed and just shrugged her shoulders. "You say soulmates. I say compatible partnership."

Booth raised his glass, "Here's to the MOST compatible partnership, at work and at play!"

Bones clinked her glass with his and finished off her wine. As she stood, she started walking down the hall toward the bedroom. "Hey, where are you going?" he called out to her.

She turned to face him, smiling devilishly. She reached behind her and unzipped her dress, letting it fall to the floor, as she continued walking to the bedroom.

Booth watched her the whole way, and then quickly ran down the hall after her, finding her already posed on the bed in her underwear. "Wow, Bones…"

She beckoned him to her, and removed his shirt over his head. Running her hands down his hard chest and abs, she had to bite her lip to control herself. "Booth, do you have any idea what a flawless male physique you have?"

Booth was already rendered speechless, and his eyes had not left her body since he had walked in the room. "You too, Bones."

"I have a flawless male physique?" she asked.

"Yes…I mean, no. I mean, you're just flawless, Bones. And beautiful," he spoke softly, lifting her head to his and kissing her deeply, and both of them, for the first time ever, felt like the world had turned itself right side up, and all was as it should be.

After a long time of just exploring each other's bodies, and after many exclamations and professions of love and happiness, the two partners became partners in a different sense, and never turned back.


End file.
